


The Goddess’ Work

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gangbang, Porn Without Plot, Questionable use of Church resources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the FE3H kinkmeme.Sometimes Marianne needs to get out of her own head.  Claude obliges.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/many
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	The Goddess’ Work

Marianne laid back in the reclining chair while Claude busied himself pushing up her uniform skirts. The heavy folds of of fabric bunched awkwardly around her hips. Claude solved this problem by taking out his dagger and hacking off the bottom three quarters of her generic bishop’s robes, so that her legs were exposed all the way up to Marianne’s middle thigh. 

She shivered. The air was cool against the soft cotton cloth of her panties. 

“My, um. My legs should be kept apart.” Marianne bit her lip. “I know I’m not meant to close them. But... I’ll get it wrong. I’m not disciplined enough to...”

Claude snapped her left garter. It didn’t sting much, but Marianne still stopped talking and squirmed in place. 

“Hey, now, enough off that. Didn’t I tell you that I had a plan?”Marianne nodded. Claude hadn’t exactly said those words to her, but it was safe to assume that Claude always had a plan. That was why she had come to him for this. 

“Good,” Claude said. “Stay relaxed and let me handle this.”

Claude disappeared behind her, then, and Marianne heard the ripping and tearing of cloth. When Claude returned, he was holding long strips of fabric fashioned from the sturdy canvas of her bishops’ skirts. Claude tied one strip just above each of her knees, testing that the makeshift restraints were tight and comfortable. Then he used more cloth to anchor the cuffs to the feet of the recliner. He pushed her legs back and forth to make sure that there was just enough slack for her to press slightly inward, but not enough to deny anyone access to her core. 

“Oh,” Marianne breathed.

“See?” Claude kissed the side of her calf. “Almost there now.”

Next, Claude used the cloth to bind her wrists to her ankles, forcing her to arch her back slightly and present her covered breasts. Marianne would have commented on that, too, but Claude knew what she needed, and cut the bodice of her robes lower so that the tops of her nipples peeked out. 

Claude looked her over with a critical eye, the nodded to himself, satisfied. He pulled a nun’s habit up over her hair and used one last strip of cloth to tie it to her head, both disguising and blindfolding her. 

“You still sure about this?” He murmured, leaning in close. 

Marianne’s heart swelled. Claude saw her for the wretched thing she was, and he could still ask this. “Yes.” Marianne said. “Sometimes... when I start to feel poorly about myself, I need to get out of my own head.”

Marianne heard Claude exhale. Then he clapped on on the shoulder. “I understand. Don’t forget: your safeword is casting Nosferatu on anyone who doesn’t treat you right.”

“Mmhmm.” He left her side, and Marianne chased his warmth with her cheek. “Will you... warm me up?”

Claude was silent for a long moment, before Marianne felt a blunt finger trail delicately up the cloth of her panties, slopping just before her clit. 

“Nah, you’re plenty wet.” He smirked. Probably. “But you’ll never know if I’ve come back later.”Marianne swallowed. She— as foolish as it seemed, for a depraved beast like her, she’d never thought of that. Claude was going to leak a rumour that there was a reward for service in one of the abandoned professor’s rooms. But any one of the people who came to have her could be him. 

Oh, Goddess preserve her. 

Something wet and bristly swept over the skin of her left inner thigh. A brush?”What are you writing?””Instructions.”

There was an arrow there, Marianne was sure of it, but—  
”Can I—“

“Maybe if you’re good, someone will tell you.” Marianne wasn’t good, she wasn’t, but she would hope regardless. 

——

Marianne laid there for what felt like hours, alone and wanting. Her panties grew cold and clammy. 

Was this not ridiculous? Was she not pathetic? Here she was, a beast, wearing clothes like she as worth it. No one would come. She was not fit even for public sport. She—

The door creaked open. Marianne’s core ached. 

“Holy shit,” a man said. Marianne didn’t recognize his voice. 

“Holy shit, they were right, holy shit.” The voice came closer. Paused. “Hey, wait, are you here by—“”Don’t worry about me,” Marianne interrupted, before the man could ruin it. She put as much authority into her voice as she could. “I’m here to do the Goddess’ work.” 

Silence, again, then rustling. A warm hand tracing over her collarbone, then along the top of her thigh. Marianne squirmed happily. This was good, she was good, she was of use. The Goddess had a role for her after all. Not as a beast, but as a pair of tits and a warm cunt. 

“Good enough for me,” the man laughed. 

Two large palms grabbed her by the knees and wrenched her thighs apart almost painfully. She had no choice but to raise her hips to meet him. 

“I must have the Goddess’ own luck. I’d better hurry before the lads show up and make a mess.” 

His hands left Marianne’s legs, but she did nothing to close them. Blunt fingers moved her panties to one side, exposing her entrance. 

“Would you look at that. Wasn’t expecting a whore to be so sweet and pink.”

“There really is a whore for us?” A new voice piped up. Marianne hadn’t noticed the door opening again. Maybe it had never closed. Maybe the whole hallway could see her. 

“Ugh, fuck’s sake! I knew this would happen. You couldn’t have taken five more minutes?””Relax, it’s only me for now. The rest of the squad is still looking in the Goddess tower.”

Footsteps, and there was another hand, now, on the small of her back, pushing her up. 

“I’m not a whore.” Marianne muttered, forcing the foreign word past her lips. Testing it out. She cast her gaze to the floor, even though she couldn’t see. “This—I’m not anything. There’s no charge.”

Without warning, someone jammed a thick finger up inside her. She could feel hot breath against her neck. 

“You saying this pussy isn’t worth money?”

A second finger, much slower and also thinner? Marianne couldn’t tell. The fingers rubbed and liked out of sync with one another, feeling their way around her inner walls. Testing Prying her apart. ”Could be tighter,” said the first man.”Could be looser,” countered the second. 

The first man grunted and Marianne heard more rustling. “I’ll work on that.” 

Marianne felt hips press against the back of her thighs. The first man’s cock fumbled against her entrance, and she felt its wetness against her clit. She thought that he might tease her with it, but no, of course he didn’t, she wasn’t a lover to be stimulated. She was here to be used. 

He slammed his cock in with the same (lack of) grace he’d used to finger her, bottoming out in one stroke. Marianne cried out and threw her head back. Her nipples spilled out of her bodice with the motion. 

“Good girl.” The second man parted against her neck. He began to suck a bruise against the side of her neck, while hands — his? — pulled painfully at her breasts. 

“Stop that,” the man screwing her heaved. Her must be large. She could feel his soft belly pressing down against her, while his cock when in, and in, and in, fucking the breath right out of her. “I wanna watch them bounce.””Fuck you.” The hands dug into Marianne’s breasts and twisted, wrenching another cry from her throat. The yelp of a beast. 

But if she could still think that way, then it wasn’t enough.

“My mouth, too,” Marianne begged. “You could have my mouth.” 

“How am I supposed to breed you if I come in your mouth?”

“Just do it, I— ugh. I can hear Benson and the boys in the hall.”

In the distance, Marianne heard a ruckus. Men laughing and tumbling into the room. Squadmates of the ones who found her? 

A cock pressed against her lips and she opened to invite it in. There were new hands on her breasts, caressing the bruised flesh. Two, then three, then four. The first man stuttered to a halt and came inside her. Marianne barely had time to register his spend dripping down beneath her cheeks, before another cock slid inside.

Time passed quickly, after that. They came on her blindfold, and across her tits, and in her hands. They filled her pussy until it was sore and laughed when strained to closer her legs. They shredded Claude’s careful restraints and flipped her over to have her ass. 

Marianne came, and came, and was of use. She could not think of being a beast, for she could not think of anything at all, sticky and wretched and purified. 

When they finished, she was left alone and covered in fluids. It was time to take the vulnerably hidden under the chair and then moved to her quarters. Marianne sat up, about to reach down to do so but—

The door, once more. 

“Claude?” She whispered, voice horse from taking dick. “Is that you?”The person who entered didn’t say anything. A hand pressed against Marianne’s filthy chest, pushing her against onto her back. 

Marianne’s weary legs fell open again. The person stuck two fingers in her mouth to press her tongue down, and then he mounted her to fuck the cum back into her aching cunt. 

She hoped it was Claude. She was so full, delirious with it. Claude would take her back where she needed to go.


End file.
